


you'll never get to heaven on a night like this

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers (kinda), Gratuitous Smut, House Party, One Night Stand, One Shot, smut with a vague plot, vague dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: In which they flirt through insults, and then have a one night stand, because why not?.“Cutting remarks there, Clarke. Might actually wound me there.”“I guess you’d want someone to kiss your poor, bruised ego better, then?” their eyes met again, and she watched his eyes spark as she spoke.“Depends. Will you do it?” his voice got lower, and she felt the atmosphere between them shift..Title from Bastille's 'Those Nights'
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	you'll never get to heaven on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while.
> 
> It has been nearly two years since I last wrote, and over two years since I last wrote Bellarke. A lot has changed in my life since I last wrote; I moved countries this past year, which was really cool, and it'll be another year until I'm done with my undergrad. I'm 21 now, so legal to drink in the US (I've been legal to drink in the UK for 3 years now, so it doesn't really impact me). It's weird, having not written for anything beyond university for close to two years. I'd love to say I'm back now, but I think if you see any more of my stories, they will be written when I have inspiration. University takes up a lot of time, and I haven't had the motivation to write until now. I wasn't sure I'd ever come back to AO3, but I had a nugget of inspiration and felt the need to write. Be aware that some of the stuff in this fic is drawn from personal experience, so take that as you will. Some of the language in this is quite British - I did try to make it accessible to an international audience, but don't be scared to question anything you're uncertain of!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying as well as they can within these times; they are scary, and I hope this story can bring you some solace or escapism from current world affairs. I haven't seen any of the last two seasons of The 100, so I'm kind of running off season 1 Bellamy and Clarke and their dynamic - forgive me for the awful character building! I'm actually pretty proud of this - I'd love to say that the writing is better than some of my older works. Hopefully people agree.
> 
> Usual business applies: I own none of the characters mentioned, I don't own Bastille's 'Those Nights' (though listen to the entire Doom Days album because it slaps), kudos and comments are always appreciated but never mandatory. Stay well, stay inside if you can, and know that you've got this.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she sat on the patio, letting the cold night air wash over her. Letting her friends drag her out to a house party was a bad idea, especially when she had seminars the next day, but she had still allowed herself to be encouraged into dressing up and drinking. She let her head drop back, let the vibrations from the pounding music back at the house lull her into a sense of calm. Sighing quietly, she opened her eyes and stared out into the darkness, searching for the stars above her. Behind her, the door opened, and she turned her head as footsteps neared her, squinting at the bright light. A familiar, curly-haired figure approached, and she watched as he came closer, handsome face becoming clearer as her eyes adjusted.

“Thought I saw you come out here,” he chuckled as he neared, “who knew the princess would abandon the party so quickly?”

“Fuck off,” she huffed out, and he let out a low laugh, “not like you’re any better, following me out here.”

“I’m known for disappearing halfway through a party, though usually under more pleasurable circumstances,” he sounded a little petulant as he spoke, sitting down next to her, and it made her laugh.

“I’m sure you could find someone in there who is willing to let you into their pants for a few seconds, Bellamy. Not like I’m stopping you getting laid, after all.”

“A few seconds?” he scoffed, “wow, princess, I never thought you’d speak so lowly of me.”

“Not directly to your face, normally. Call this an exception,” their eyes met as she spoke, and she let out a small huff of laughter, trying to suppress the spark of attraction she felt.

“And here I thought you might actually like me,” he ran his hand through his curls, and she stared for a moment, before glancing away.

“Nah, I can’t boost your ego even more. It is already insufferable to be around you at the best of times,” she stared at the ground as she spoke, and found him staring at her when she looked up.

“Cutting remarks there, Clarke. Might actually wound me there.”

“I guess you’d want someone to kiss your poor, bruised ego better, then?” their eyes met again, and she watched his eyes spark as she spoke.

“Depends. Will you do it?” his voice got lower, and she felt the atmosphere between them shift.

“Would you object if I did?” she let herself inch closer to him, her breath mingling slightly with his.

“I think I might quite enjoy it,” his voice lowered, and his eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips. She had felt an attraction to him before, and felt a rush as she realised that he was flirting with her.

“Shame then, that," she pulled back, revelling in the disappointed look on his face as she did so, and pushed herself into standing, glancing down at the man next to her, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I know there’s some lovely cheap rosé inside that’s calling my name.”

As she walked away, she tried to ignore the urge to look back, to see if he was watching her go inside.

Back in the house, the music was near-deafening, and she was reminded of why she had gone outside in the first place. Jasper grinned at her when he noticed her, and she was quickly pulled into a circle of her friends, all brandishing cider cans. She grinned back as she was pulled further into the circle, throwing her arm around Raven. Monty handed her a can of cider, and she felt herself warm up as she danced, careful not to spill her drink. In the corner of her eye, she watched as he came back in, and caught his eye as he moved through the crowd of people to find a drink. She watched as he picked up a can from the kitchen table, turning back around to catch her eye and tip his drink towards her, mouthing “cheers”. She reciprocated, shooting him a small smile before turning her attention back to her friends. As the music sped up, she let Raven pull her into a spin, letting the music guide her as she danced with her friends. Even as she danced, she found herself glancing around the room, trying to find Bellamy within it, and she knew Raven noticed, as the other woman raised her eyebrows after Clarke scanned the room for the fifth time.

“Just talk to him!” Raven shouted in her ear, and Clarke shook her head.

“It’s not like that,” she shouted back, and Raven pulled back, staring incredulously.

“You sure?” Raven motioned towards the sofas at the side of the room, where Bellamy was sat, staring out into the crowd. Clarke stared over at him, and he caught her gaze, holding it. She looked away and back to Raven, whose eyebrows were raised.

“It’s not like that,” she insisted, and Raven looked to Bellamy, and then back to her.

“Then why is he still staring at you?” Clarke looked back, catching his eye once more, and began moving through the people around her, flopping down next to him.

“Why were you staring?” she asked, and he looked at her.

“People-watching.”

“Why at me?”

“You’re interesting.”

“Please. There’s at least ten other blonde girls who look like me in this room, and you were staring at me. Why?” he rolled his eyes at her question, and she sighed, “forget it.”

“You don’t just swoon at the first thing I say. That’s interesting to me.”

“Because you’re a colossal arsehole who is up himself? Vain, promiscuous, self-obsessed? Used to everyone falling at your feet because you think you’re a gift to the world?”

“Wounding me once more, princess. Anyone would think you didn’t like me.”

“Best go find someone who can kiss it better, then.”

“Nah, I think I’m happy where I am now, princess.” she felt the weight of his gaze on her and bit her lip, looking up to find him fixated on the movement.

“You’re staring again,” her voice was lower, and he chuckled lowly.

“That a problem?” his eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips, and she watched as his tongue flitted out to wet his lip.

“Not necessarily.”

“Not necessarily?” their gazes met and she realised that they had moved closer, their noses only an inch away from touching.

“No. Not unless you don’t tell me what you want,” he huffed out a small laugh, and she felt his breath fan out on her lips.

“You want to know what I want, princess?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, her eyes on his lips.

“You,” his voice was low, and she moved closer, their noses brushing. She could hear voices around them, the music pounding through the house, but all she could focus on was the look in his eye as she looked up, blue eyes locking with brown.

“Me?” she asked softly, and he nodded gently.

“That a problem with you, princess?” he pulled back slightly, giving her room to leave. It struck her as being at odds with his cocksure nature, his tone arrogant but his actions uncertain. She leaned back in, nose bumping his cheek.

“Only if you don’t kiss me,” she breathed, and he surged forward, capturing her lips in a clumsy kiss. He pulled back after a few moments, an uncharacteristically uncertain look on his face, and she leaned back in, kissing him softly. Kissing him sent a _zing_ of energy through her, emboldening her to reach out to pull him closer, her hand closing around his arm. She lost herself in his kisses, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. She felt frantic as she kissed him more, desperate to remember the feeling of touching him. She could feel him becoming bolder with her, his hands reaching to curl around her back and pull her closer, teasing at the bottom of her back. Pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and teasing it between her teeth, she moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, and he groaned into her mouth. She revelled in the noise she was able to elicit from him, aware that she was making similar sighs and soft moans. She slipped her hand under his shirt, and he pulled back, lips kiss-swollen and eyes dark with lust. She pulled her hand back, as if she had been burned, and he leaned into her ear.

“I think it might be time for me to leave, princess,” he murmured, and she tried to tamp down her disappointment.

“Okay,” she responded, and he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

“Fancy escorting me home? I’ll pay for the uber,” she could see the hope in his eyes, and she nodded. His face broke into a smile, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I’ve just got to let my friends know I’m leaving,” she motioned over to her friends, who were dancing in the middle of the room, and he nodded.

“See you outside in a minute?”

The cold air hit her as she left the house, shutting the door gently behind her. She could spot him stood on the kerb, face illuminated by his phone and the streetlight above him. He turned as she approached, and she clutched her jacket around her more tightly, the cold hitting her. As she neared, he reached his arm out to her, and she tucked herself underneath it, rejoicing in the warmth that enveloped her. She felt a wave of nerves, and looked up to find him looking at her, an odd expression on his face, before leaning down and kissing her. She quickly found herself lost once more in his kisses, the intoxicating rush of proximity to someone she found attractive and anticipation for what might happen next driving her to deepen the kiss. She pulled back when she became aware of headlights shining next to them, and he pulled back sheepishly, running his hands through his hair. After checking that the car was for him, he opened up the back door, letting her slide into the seat, before moving to the other side.

As the car moved, he didn’t lean in and try to kiss her again, but she was able to study him in the brief flashes of light as they passed streetlights. She had never looked at him properly, she realised, studying the bursts of freckles along his nose and cheeks. He had always been on the periphery of her group, there at parties and larger events, but she rarely spoke to him alone. She knew he kept glancing at her, as she evaded her gaze whenever he looked over at her. He took her hand a few minutes into the ride, and she felt his warm grip over her hand. Flipping her hand, their fingers intertwined, and she could see his smile. It wasn’t the usual cocky smirk he shot her way, but a softer smile that made her feel warm inside. They stayed silent throughout the journey, and as the car slowed to a stop outside his building, he met her eyes, and she nodded, before releasing his hand and getting out of the car. She heard his brief “thanks” to the driver before he came around to her side and looked at her. She tilted her head up, and stepped towards him, kissing him softly. He reciprocated quickly, and their kisses heated up, more than they had done at the house. She gripped his waist, her hand slipping under his shirt to the hot skin underneath. He nipped at her lip, and she moaned, moving closer to him. She rolled her hips, and felt him respond quickly, walking her backwards until her back hit the wall. She felt warmth spread through her as he rolled his hips against her, deepening the kiss. She pulled back after a moment, breathing deeply, and he stared at her.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” he asked, and she laughed.

“Fuck no. You?”

“No, I’m not,” he let out a breath, staring at her, and she felt her cheeks warm. They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other, before she spoke, breaking the silence.

“Now we’ve established that, shall we?” she asked, motioning towards the door, and he laughed, looking down before looking back at her. His hands were frantic as he searched for his keys, hastily fitting them into the lock. As the door opened, she allowed herself to be led up the stairs, pausing once more as he opened the door to his flat.

He flicked the lights on and she looked around quickly, seeing mismatched furniture, before he pulled her into another kiss. She toed her shoes off, grateful she had worn shoes she could easily slide on and off, her hands occupied with cupping his face and keeping him pulled towards her. His hands were wandering, one venturing to the zipper of her skirt and the other on her shoulder, playing with the ends of her hair. Once he had his shoes off, he pulled back, taking her hand.

“I don’t know about you, but hallway sex doesn’t seem like the best thing for my back,” his voice was low, and she could hear his arousal.

“I guess you’d better show me your bedroom then,” she responded, and he grinned at her, pulling her towards a closed door.

As he opened the door, she leaned up for another kiss, and he quickly reciprocated, deepening it quickly. She backed him into the room, letting her hand wander under his shirt and pull it up. He pulled back long enough to pull the shirt over his head, exposing a broad chest. She ran her hand over his shoulders, letting her fingers trace the muscles as she explored. He stood and let her explore, his own hands wandering to slip under her top. His hand slid up to her breast, and she gasped at the warmth of his hand, before leaning into it. She moved her hand off his chest to pull her top off, and threw it in a corner, revelling in Bellamy’s expression as he saw her bra. She let him run his hands over her, exploring her body, and gripped his hip as he ran his hand over her bra, dipping below the fabric to feel her nipple. She felt electrified as he touched her more, and she became impatient as he slowly ran his hands over her body.

“You’re so fucking soft,” he whispered, and she laughed.

“You’ll have time to explore later,” she assured him, pulling him down into another kiss. Her hands fiddled with his belt, and she heard him moan as her hand brushed over the bulge in his jeans. She brushed over it again, and he moaned, louder this time, and she grinned into their kiss, elated that she could make him moan. His hand drifted back to the zip of her skirt, and she let him unzip it, stepping out of the skirt as it fell. She played with the buckle of his belt, and he drew back once more from the kiss, partly to admire her body and partly to help her with his belt. Once his belt was gone, the satisfying _snap_ of the leather as it slipped through the loops to be discarded on the floor echoing through the room, she made quick work of the button and zipper. He kicked his jeans off, and she pulled him down into a kiss, pressing herself against him and rolling her hips against his hard length through his boxers. He reached behind her to undo her bra, and she slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall into the pile of clothing beneath them. Bellamy turned them around, letting her fall into the bed. He quickly crawled atop her, straddling her waist with his thighs, and she pulled herself into sitting up, him positioned on her lap. Their kisses grew hotter, and she rolled her hips up into him. He let her flip them over, her legs straddling him, and she began to grind down on him. He drew back with a muffled “ _fuck, princess_ ”. His hand dipped into her underwear, and he began stroking her, one finger flicking her clit. He watched her reactions as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a moan erupting from her throat.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, and she recovered enough to look at him and nod. He drew back from her, withdrawing his hand from her underwear, and she moaned softly at the lack of contact, before watching him place his finger into his mouth.

“You taste really fucking good, you know that, princess?” his eyes darkened and his voice was low and rough; she nodded again, watching as he began to peel off her underwear. She lifted her hips to help him, and he smiled up at her, their eyes meeting, before he put his mouth on her clit. She felt her back arch as she closed her eyes, a low moan of “ _fuck_ ” filling the quiet room. She let one of her hands drift down to tangle itself in his hair as he licked a hot stripe up her pussy, the sensations fluttering through her. It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm, and she marvelled at his talent as he ate her out. She felt her hips rise to meet his mouth, grinding on his face as he continued, and she felt the familiar sensations of an orgasm begin to wash over her. Her moans grew louder as he sucked on her clit, and her fingers began to pull at his hair. She swore that she saw stars as his tongue pushed her over the edge, and she rode out her orgasm with a chant of his name filling the room.

As she relaxed, arms falling to her side, she watched him rise up and slide up the bed until he was facing her. She pulled him into another kiss, tasting herself on his tongue, and rolled her hips into his length, pulling him on top of her. Her hands pushed at his boxers, and she slipped her hand underneath, gripping his cock. He swore as he did so, pulling back to stare at her, before his eyes slipped shut, his head dropping to press hot kisses into her neck. He sucked a hickey into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and she moaned, pausing her ministrations. His hand slipped between their bodies, finding her pussy again, and he began whispering dirty litanies into her ear, telling her that she was “so fucking wet, princess, all for me” and “such a good girl, your moans are so fucking incredible, you look stunning when you fall apart”, and she couldn’t help her moans as she pulled her hand out of his boxers, pushing them down his legs. He chuckled lowly at her frantic need for him to be naked, and he tossed them over the side of the bed.

“Condom?” she asked, her voice low and quiet. He brought his hand back up and put a finger between her lips, letting her taste herself, before reaching over to the nightstand to find a condom. She heard the crinkling of the packet as he brought it over to her, and she plucked it from his fingers, ripping the packet open and bringing the condom out. He sat up and let her roll it down him, and moaned as she fully unrolled it. He captured her lips in a kiss once more, positioning himself above her. As he pulled back from the kiss, he positioned his cock so it lined up with her entrance, and waited for her nod. As she nodded, he slowly began pushing into her, and she moaned quietly. Once he was fully inside her, he looked into her eyes, as if to check she was okay. She leaned up and kissed his neck, and he began to move inside her. She rolled her hips up to meet him, and was met with a choked moan. They moved together, moaning in tandem, and he pressed sloppy kisses along her neck. She gripped his hips, pulling him into her, and tilted her head back as she let pleasure take over. It wasn’t the cleanest sex she’d ever had, as he had to reposition after he slipped out of her and struggled to get back in, leading them to both laugh as they adjusted themselves. Soon, she was caught in the throes of pleasure, and she heard his grunts grow more strained, before he came with a groan of “ _fuck, Clarke_ ”. As he came down from his high, he positioned himself so he didn’t crush her, and reached between them to play with her clit until she came, seeing stars once more.

She didn’t register that he had gone to clean up until he came back with a damp cloth, handing it to her. She cleaned herself off and sat up, his arm coming behind her to support her looser limbs.

“You okay?” he asked, after she had been to the bathroom and cleaned up.

“Yeah, you?” he let out a long breath after she asked, and she found herself feeling a surge of affection for the man in front of her.

“Fucking fantastic,” he pulled her into a soft kiss, and she smiled, pondering his sudden gentleness, “think I proved I can last longer than a few seconds too.”

She laughed, “yeah, you’re not bad at this.”

“Neither are you,” his voice was genuine, and his grin made his face light up as he spoke.

“Do you…” her voice trailed off as she spoke, meeting his eyes.

“No, stay here. You don’t have to leave, princess,” he sounded oddly vulnerable as he responded, and she saw a soft affection in his eyes. He patted the bed and took her hand, saying “come to bed, please.”

“Okay,” she found herself saying, and allowed herself to settle into his arms, his warmth engulfing her. She felt herself drift off to sleep easily, tangled in his arms, and didn’t let herself wonder what the morning might bring for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always lovely (I will try and respond!). Stay well, and stay inside if you can.
> 
> Note (14/12/20): I will not write for The 100 or Bellarke again. I just want to say how grateful I am for anyone who has read and enjoyed one of my fics within this fandom - I've been writing for a number of years now, and this fandom was pretty cool to be part of. I honestly think this is one of my best fics (others may disagree), and you are still free to leave a comment if you wish. Take care, and hopefully I'll write for something else and you can come across my works again! Again, I appreciate every single one of you for reading and leaving kudos or comments - they honestly make my day. Even if you just read, thank you. Stay safe and well, everyone, and may we meet again (in another fandom!)


End file.
